


please pay attention to me

by electronicnetworklove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Idk how to tag things, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, can i use tags here like i do on tumblr, hi yuleanna hi nika, i like that guy, idk how to tag this and its making my anxious, idk two idiots in love, josh?, joshua is a whore, joshua just really likes hansol and doesnt want to fuck up, just say whatever the fuck i want???, s/o @ my mutuals on twitter for forcing me to get an ao3 account to post this, this is my first fic, vernon is very smart, whats new, whos gonna stop me?, why am i anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicnetworklove/pseuds/electronicnetworklove
Summary: please pay attention to me, alternatively titled "joshua is his normal canon whore self and vernon just wants to get work done."
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	please pay attention to me

**Author's Note:**

> everyone has their own room in this because its my au and i said so. joshua is blonde cause he's pretty blonde and i like to think about blonde joshua. also i barely edited this so i apologize but its not like anyone reads jisol fics anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Joshua tilted his head back until his scalp met Vernon’s bed frame with a satisfying ‘thunk.’ He always knew that his best friend worked a lot but he never expected Vernon to spend all of his free time writing lyrics. Joshua had traversed all the way from his own room, risking getting caught by the other members just on the off chance that Vernon would be willing to alleviate some of his boredom. He let out an over dramatic groan of distress, but Vernon held strong and ignored the older one to the best of his ability.

Joshua tried to keep himself occupied, he really did. He checked his phone, he watched a youtube video, he checked his phone, he played with Vernon's hair, and he even checked his phone again, to no avail. He let out another groan of pain while he slid his back down the bed frame to lay flat on the floor.

For a few minutes, the only sound throughout Vernon's room was the calming mixture of the boy’s breaths, hums, and the occasional pencil on paper. Joshua knew to truly appreciate the quiet moments in their hectic lives; with their schedule Joshua hardly ever got to just hang out with Vernon, let alone be with him one on one, however Vernon seemed keen on trying his patience. 

After months of longtime flirting, Joshua was getting sick of them dancing around their feelings for each other and Vernon consistently prioritizing work made this worse for everyone involved, including the other members. Just two days ago Joshua tried to get Vernon alone just for him to ignore Joshua and record a song with the hip hop unit, leaving Joshua in a bitchy mood all day.

Joshua blew out a long sigh at the memory. He honestly felt wrong about hiding his feelings for the brunette from the other members but the path they were heading down had seemed too treacherous to involve anyone else in. Their jobs didn’t allow them to date, he knew this; it was unfair to his brothers, he shouldn’t be risking all their hard work just for this shy boy he knew but he couldn’t help it. Vernon was worth risking it all for, their friendship was complicated to say the least, Vernon and Joshua have always gone to each other since Joshua came to Korea. Joshua would become terribly homesick and come to his only friend that understood. One night in particular when the blonde was sobbing hard Vernon allowed Joshua to sleep in his bed with him, he fell asleep that night holding the other one in his arms, whispering that Joshua was loved and safe, while playing with his hair, their breathing synced. From there everything just progressed. After tough days, Vernon would fall asleep with his head on the other’s shoulder during the car ride home, Joshua still slept with Vernon on his homesick days, and during group movie nights they’d share a blanket so they could secretly hold hands. 

“Vernon,” Joshua groaned from his new position lying on the floor, “are you really in the groove of writing or are you entirely ignoring me?” Even Vernon's breathing didn’t change, so Joshua assumed he really was having a moment of inspiration.

The blonde pushed himself onto his knees and considered his options while looking at his friend. There were three choices to decide between: accept his fate and find another source of entertainment (he could go bother Jeonghan and Cheol but he can’t miss a moment to be alone with Vernon), grab the notebook and run (even though that’s what he really wanted to do it put him at the risk of truly pissing off vernon and making it so the younger boy would ask his hyung to leave him alone), or play the “Pester Vern Until He Acknowledges Poor Josh’s Existence” game. 

For six years Joshua had been perfecting a game of distracting Vernon from whatever he was currently doing. There was a long list of seemingly random rules, but they were in place to ensure his safety and friend’s cooperation.

Never block Vernon's vision from the notebook unless he wanted to be hit with it. Joshua tended to avoid doing so at all costs. Loud noises, incessant chatter (jokes were either hit or miss), poking, or, god forbid, tickling, were also met with acts of violence. These rules forced Joshua to be creative.

And he relished in it.

Joshua had built countless houses of cards on Vernon's stiff body, buried him in the sand, painted his nails, and one fiasco in which Joshua had changed his entire outfit, which both of the boys neglected to comment on. 

The best part of the game was that Vernon actually played along. He never explicitly stated he enjoyed the game but Joshua knew the truth. If Vernon looked away from his notebook, laughed, or rolled his eyes, he gave Joshua his full-hearted attention for a few hours.

Coughing, blushing, bringing his book closer, or hunching his shoulders were the only fouls Joshua allowed since he was distracting Vernon from their job in the first place. Sneezing was a loophole, it always resulted in a “bless you,” “thank you…. ah, fuck” scenario. When Vernon won and finished his verse or, to Joshua's horror, the entire song, Joshua always promised to do whatever Vernon wanted to do next. It was only fair since Joshua was being a distraction to their only source of money making, music.

Joshua grabbed onto Vernon’s forearm and began to slowly rub back and forth, contemplating what to do. He could build a fort around the two of them and cut off Vernon's only light source, but Joshua was far too lazy to do that. 

He could start to do Vernon's makeup, but after closer inspection he released Vernon still had his makeup on from their schedule earlier that day. Joshua had a quick moment of judgement when he realized it was nearly 11:30 pm and he had already done his full skincare routine while Vernon was still in foundation from eight o’clock this morning.

A blush suddenly sprouted over his face all the way to the tips of his ears when a new thought came to his head. Joshua pushed that thought away as quickly as it came. It was so… depraved. 

It’s not like Joshua hasn’t thought of Vernon in that way before, there’s a reason he takes so damn long in the shower anyway, but the two hadn’t even kissed yet. He couldn’t do something like this, could he? The point of the game is to break Vernon anyway, right? This could test the waters of their relationship, see if Vernon is truly into him or if he purely sees him in a platonic or even familial way. Then they can just ignore the whole situation and watch a movie like they always do when someone says something a little too flirty.

For some reason Joshua felt a burst of confidence. He still has jitters in his stomach of course, he still gets queasy performing for thousands and he’s been doing that for years. He could do this. This is simple. He'll just work his way up.

Joshua got up from the floor and sat on the bed Vernon was currently laying on. Oblivious to his best friend’s inner conflict, Vernon continued to hum and pencil down various rhythms. usually he would have given up by now but he noticed Joshua was deep in thought, starring past vernon at the wall. The younger boy had honestly lost interest in whatever he was planning on writing nearly half an hour ago and only powered through the slight boredom in the hope Joshua would play his “Vernon Stop Working and Pay Attention to Me” game. The game never failed in providing endless laughs and stories for the duo for later. Joshua always ended up touching Vernon throughout the game as well, even if it was playful it was always enough to send jolts of electricity throughout Vernon's body. Vernon slowly brought his hand over his mouth to cover a loud yawn he was faking in order to get Joshua's attention. Oddly though, Joshua seemed distracted for the first time in his life and didn’t respond to the display beyond finally looking away from the wall behind Vernon. 

Joshua drew his hands back onto his own thighs and pursed his lips. Jesus fucking christ, he was trembling at the mere thought of being indecent with Vernon, his best friend of six years. He attempted to rationalize that a rejection from one unwanted kiss wouldn’t kill him, but he got nervous nonetheless. His brown eyes glanced over Vernon’s form. His upper half was propped against a few pillows that dipped along with the covers from his weight. A few of his light brown hairs poked towards the ceiling from where he had slid along the wall to his writing spot. The notebook, worn down from being carried everywhere with Vernon, rested against the edge of his ribcage a few inches away from his raised knees. He looked so at peace. The serene, completely relaxed expression on his face sent happy bubbles throughout Joshua’s system.

Vernon's grey sweatpants settled just above the joint connecting his legs to his hips and left some of his skin bare. Joshua suddenly had a hot flash when he zeroed in on the exposed flesh around Vernon's waist.

What could it hurt? The game was a normal part of their friendship that Joshua introduced years ago. “I’m just testing the waters.” Joshua thought to himself. 

Vernon flinched when the elder of the two lightly ran his hands up the back of his calves to the crook of his knees. At first Vernon figured Joshua broke the unspoken rules and was attempting to tickle him, however his brain corrected the misinterpretation of Joshua foolishly attempting to tickle him, to a caress when the other teenager pulled his legs apart slightly.

Heat crept up the back of Vernon's neck at the feeling of Joshua moving forward between his knees. The younger boy became abruptly aware of their blatant flirtationship as Joshua looked into his eyes and said, “Okay, I'm gonna do something weird, tell me to stop if you're uncomfortable or don’t want this.” he stared at him until Vernon realized he was waiting for him to respond.

“Uh, yah, o-okay” he responded. Joshua suddenly brought his hands to each of Vernon's sides to hold him in place, his thumbs rubbing small circles into Vernon's hips. Vernon’s heart began to pound in his chest so hard that he was worried Joshua would be able to hear it. The faint blush he had previously began spread to his cheekbones and ears as he wondered how far Joshua would take their game.

Joshua glanced up towards Vernon's face. Besides a twitch of his muscles and a precious blush, Vernon diligently refused to respond. Scared he was just staying quiet for the sake of the game Joshua took his hands off of the brunette. “Ignore everything else, is this okay?” Vernon averted his eyes and still stayed quiet, “Vernon look at me, this is important please talk to m-” 

Vernon suddenly cut him off by desperately responding in a voice so quiet “please touch me again.” Joshua and Vernon stared at each other for a moment before Joshua smirked and put his hands over his friends thighs this time. Pushing aside the slight lump in his throat, Joshua slowly lowered his lips to the exposed skin between Vernon’s red t-shirt and grey sweatpants. His eyes drifted closed as he slowly planted a kiss below Vernon's navel.

The breath left Vernon in a rush as Joshua began to lift his shirt high enough for his lips to begin to explore the expanse of skin below Vernon's upper chest. Joshua's hands fluttered anxiously between Vernon's ribs and shirt. Vernon so desperately wanted to react, but Joshua electing to touch him for a game kept him from fully responding. Still, the soft kisses sent sparks down his abdomen that caused his fingers to shake slightly as he continued to write bullshit lyrics.

Joshua's lungs burned in spite of barely moving anything beyond his lips. He parted his mouth to breathe easier. A grin split across his face as Vernon's stomach shuddered from the warm breath. Since he told him to touch him and hasn’t reacted since, Joshua interpreted it all as a silent go ahead. He looked up at Vernon's expression to be certain, and the stoic features aligned with Joshua's previous attempts to get a rise out of him.

A bit unsure how to carry on, Joshua turned his hands and knees against the bed and lifted up enough to hover slightly over the passive boy. Vernon got the memo and slowly slid his feet down the bed to accommodate Joshua's position change. He now straddled the younger boy's thighs and yet Vernon still had yet to make a response worthy of losing the game.

The blonde’s entire body seized with heat as he heard a tiny, nearly inaudible whine escape Vernon’s throat. Joshua tilted his head against Vernon's belly and kissed more of his sensitive skin.

Joshua's warm breath spread across his stomach in gentle waves. Vernon's hand flew to his mouth to stifle a squeal when a hot tongue dipped into his belly button. His self control wavered to being frozen in a delighted shock rather than out of his own free will.

Joshua snapped his gaze up from the movement and nearly groaned in disappointment. How the fuck was Vernon still looking at his damn notebook? He dragged himself back onto his knees. With the better view, he could appreciate just how bothered Vernon appeared. His neck and cheeks were bright red. His chest rose and fell as if he had just finished one of those hard choreo sessions with Hoshi. Finally, he certainly had no way to hide his obvious arousal with his legs so far apart and, wow, that was new, Vernon is into this.

Vernon's eyes slid shut to avoid Joshua's scrutinizing gaze. He was in way too deep to say anything now. Slender fingers pushed against the inside of his thighs and his black eyebrows drew up together from the pleasurable tingles the action created. Joshua's fingers crept up his thighs. Instead of going where Vernon was aching, Joshua teasingly circled his hips with light scratches from the tip of his nails.

The younger boy mentally screamed for his best friend to just move either of his hands to the side. He was in agony, and Joshua continued winding him impossibly (and frankly painfully) tighter.

The sound of pencil on paper annoyed Joshua beyond the point of return. How is Vernon human, able to keep a poker face while his best friend was inches away from his dick.

Self-consciousness flew out the window as annoyance and hormones flooded and took over Joshua's stream of thought. “Hansol,” he whined, “why won’t you fucking touch me?” one of his hands left Vernon’s hips and cupped the front of his own black jeans. Joshua let out an uncharacteristically loud moan when the friction gave him some relief, fuck the gentleman image.

Vernon's self control snapped. He tossed his notebook onto the floor and his jaw dropped. Joshua pleasuring himself right on top of him was the hottest thing he had ever laid his eyes on and nearly sent him over the edge. Joshua keened in a strangled tone, “Hansol…”

The brunette sat up fully, grabbed Joshua's shoulders and elected to ram his tongue between his parted lips. His fingers intertwined with Joshua's hair and desperately pulled them closer together.

Once the need for air became unbearable, Vernon pulled away and blurted, “This maybe a bad time but I think I'm in love with you, and I have been for a long time.”

“This is a perfect time and I know I'm in love with you, always have been.” Joshua then peppered Vernon’s face in kisses which slowly accelerated to gasping, open mouthed kisses once again. Embarrassment reared its ugly head when Vernon gave another high pitched, breathy moan. 

Joshua closed his lips around Vernon's upper one for a final time and moved to the shell of his ear. “Hey Sollie?” 

He gave a needy “Hmm?” in response.

“I win,” Joshua whispered while biting Vernon's earlobe, before scrambling off his now boyfriend and sprinting to lock himself in the bathroom.

Vernon fell back onto his mound of pillows without Joshua holding him upright. He blinked once, twice, nine times before finally yelling Joshua's name and running after him.

Neither got any sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see me on twt just ignore me


End file.
